Todo tiene un fin
by Monnyca Malfoy
Summary: OneShot*-Aun recuerdo- le dije suspirando, y sacando una lagrima, no se acababan.-Recuerdo cuando le dije a Harry que quería a su padrino- le dije. 'Hermione esta destrozada, su amor se habia ido y no hace nada mas que llorar, porque nada va a cambiar'


One Shoot; Sirius Black &Hermione Granger.

Hola, aqui les dejo este Oneshot del cual me siento orgullosa, es mi primer historia sobre esta pareja, y deseo que ojala les guste.

En esta historia se puede ver a una Hermione fragil, despues de la muerte de Sirius Black, a este solo se le mensiona en recuerdos, Harry igual de triste que su amiga y aunque no lo mencione Ron lo apoya; Ginny apoya a Harry y a Hermione, su mejor amiga y al niño que ama.

La historia se basa despues de que Sirius Black cae atravez del velo. Ojala la historia les guste, me es esmerado demasiado en hacerla.

Esta historia es triste, puede llegar a llorar o a que tengan un nudo en la garganta, es una historia tragica como ya lo veran.

Disfrutenla;)

* * *

Todo era genial, nuestro pasado había tenido dificultades pero todas las habíamos superado, la aceptación de la gente iba subiendo nuestra autoestima, no teníamos miedo, nos besábamos enfrente hasta de Harry y el no se quejaba, ni se molestaba, en cambio le gustaba la idea de que su tío y yo fuéramos pareja, que nos amaramos, lo único que no le parecía es que yo iba hacer como su tía, su madrina. Aun lo recuerdo, como olvidar ese momento, cuando le dije que quería a su tío... -Aun lo recuerdo- le dije a Ginny llorando, ella me tenia abrazada, apoyándome; estábamos en Hogwarts, ella en mi recamara de premio anual, yo lloraba y lloraba, ¿Cómo querían que parara? Yo no iba parar de llorar jamás.

-Sabes Ginny- le dije, estaba abrazada a ella, mis ojos estaban rojos, los podía ver, puesto que había un espejo atrás, donde mi vista perdida estaba.

-s Mione- me dijo, ella también lloraba, verme mal la ponía mal. Era como si le pasara mi humor, mi triste esencia que permanecía en el ambiente donde me encontrara, era como si yo estuviera infectada de alguna enfermedad y cualquiera que respirara mi aire se contaminara.

-un recuerdo- le dijo suspirando, y sacando una lagrima, no se acababan, ¡juro que quería que se acabara!, me ardían los ojos demasiado, llorar me hacia mal, llevaba casi una semana llorando, Harry me acompañaba una que otra vez en mis penas, el estaba destrozado tanto como yo, pero nos hacia mal estar juntos, porque nos veíamos y llorábamos mas y mas, podía asegurar que cuando el entraba a mi habitación con una sonrisa fingida y ojos hinchados y me veía, había una conexión, nos comunicábamos con nuestros ojos rojizos, y simplemente llorábamos, llorábamos y llorábamos horas y horas, Ginny era la que lo sacaba, vernos a los dos llorando y sollozando, gritando silenciosamente ¡Siriuis! ¡Siriuis! La ponía en ocasiones peor que nosotros.

¿Qué Hermy?- me pregunto con una sonrisa, tenia cara cansada, se había desvelado conmigo muchas noches, yo le decía que se fuera, que estaría bien, pero como buena amiga se quedaba, y se lo agradecía infinitamente, la necesitaba.

Recuerdo cuando le dije a Harry que quería a su padrino- le dije, una risita sincera me salió al recordar la reacción de mi mejor amigo. – Recuerdo su expresión- le dije buscando su mirada, - Fuimos Siruis y yo con Dumbledore para pedirle permiso para que nos permitiera a Harry, yo no había ido a clases ese día, un pretexto para sorprender a Harry- le dije, ella me veía, aguantaba sus lagrimas, lo notaba, pero continué contándole, otra vez –Harry entro al despacho, preocupado, no tenia idea y nos vio y se sorprendió, primero abrazo a Sirius, era... es su padrino- le dije, no podía hablar de el en pasado, era como si decir que se fue y nunca volverá, y se, en el fondo de mi corazón roto y mal herido que el sigue vivo.

Continua Hermione- me dijo Ginny, me había quedado ida por unos segundos, perdida de nuevo como muchas veces cuando platico anécdotas pasadas en mi vida; -Continua- me dijo de nuevo, seguía perdida en mis malditos pensamientos, todavía las lagrimas salían, cada una por Sirius, cada una por mi Canito, cada una por el amor que se desvaneció con un Avada Kedabra, cada una por el.

Luego me abrazo, y nos miro, miro la mano que rodeaba mi cadera, la mano cálida de Sirius y me miro con ojos, cuestionándome con la mirada, yo solo le sonreí, y mire a mi Canito, el me sonrió y miro a Harry, el seguía sin comprender... conoces a Harry, siempre el, tan despistado- le dije soltando otra risita sincera de igual manera Ginny sonrió, ella lo quiere, ella sabe como es mi amigo de ojos esmeralda.

Sirius fue el primero en hablar- pare de hablar, suspire, mi vista veía a lo infinito, ningún punto en específico, mi ser estaba ido, solo mi boca hablaba, se basaba con mi mente, era como si mis recuerdos hablaran solos, salían, los contaba, pero yo, la Hermione Granger que soy, no estaba con la chica Weasley que considero mi mejor amiga. – El dijo, con su voz tan cálida, y su porte Black- rocé mis dedos con mis labios y cerré mis ojos y continué- Te tenemos una sorpresa Harry. Dijo con una sonrisa, Harry solo nos veía, yo solo le sonreía, -Hermy y yo somos novios-, dijo con una sonrisa, Harry se quedo con la boca abierta y me miro, con esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto me han apoyado y han sufrido como yo, esa mirada tan profunda, y valiente, pero a la vez tan inocente y me sonrió, como nunca lo había visto- le decía a Ginny, ella sonreía y mas por la descripción de la reacción de Harry, de su Harry Potter, de su niño que vivió. –Y que mas paso Herms- comento ella, al ver que mis ojos se inundaban de lagrimas silenciosas, tétricas y que pueden dar lastima. –Harry vino y me abrazo, me cargo Ginny- dije riéndome y suspirando, una risa triste, pero era una risa, que demostraba felicidad pero a la vez una tristeza infinita, un sentimiento de soledad que ahoga hasta a la persona que guarda la felicidad en su corazón y que también le sale por la piel, por cada poro de la piel. –Y luego me dejo en el suelo y se dirigió a Sirius, y lo abrazo y luego nos dijo... – se me hacia un nudo en la garganta por guardar las lagrimas en mis ojos, pero no te tristeza si no de un sentimiento de alegría, recordar que el mundo estaba de nuestro lado era... hermoso, y también un sentimiento de odio invadía mi cuerpo al saber que una estúpida bruja me había arrebatado lo que mas había amado en el mundo, era cruel sentirlo, pero como no hacerlo. –Y luego.. nos.. nos dijo que no había problema y bromeó al decir que seria como su madrina y.. y yo reía y ... todo era felicidad- lo decía tan rápido, respirando entrecortadamente, y quise continuar pero Ginny me puso uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

Mione, tienes que descansar, yo se.. que has sufrido mucho y tu sabes, que yo, te apoyare, eres mi mejor amiga- me decía la pelirroja mirándome a los ojos, tratando de usar las palabras mas delicadas y dulces de su vocabulario.

Descansare Ginny, se que eso es lo que quieres.. y es lo que yo.. necesito- decía haciendo pausas y respirando lenta y pausadamente. –Ve a ver a Harry, el te necesita- le dije –Yo dormiré- ella me abrazo, beso mi mejilla a modo de despedida y se fue.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, sufría demasiado, lloraba todas las noches, mis lágrimas brotaban solas y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Los mortifagos seguían atacando, todos corríamos peligro y ni a mi, ni a Harry, nos importaba, solo queríamos llorar, solo desahogar cada fibra de sufrimiento de nuestro cuerpo, como poder aguantar el sufrimiento de que una persona, una de las mas importantes se ha ido, y saber que no lo volverás a ver, un sabor amargo inunda tu boca y un sentimiento inunda tu alma y la única manera de expresarte, es... llorar y ni eso es suficiente, ¡gritas, llorar, golpeas cosas hasta que sangres y ni eso consuela! Ni un abrazo ni nada.. eso es triste, mi situación es triste.. pero... que se puede hacer, solo esperar que el tiempo pueda sanar heridas que, nunca se curaran por completo, no se borraran del todo, quedaran cicatrices de momentos muertos, resultados del tiempo.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y empecé a recordar mil y un momentos de felicidad, besos, abrazos, muestras de cariño, caminatas hasta que llegue al ultimo recuerdo.. el día que se fue de mi vida...

**Flash Back**

Estaban luchando Harry y Sirius contra Lucius y Bellatrix, todo pasaban tan rápido, mortifagos y aurores y nosotros, los alumnos de 5 grado que somos, luchando con los seguidores de Voldemort, de reojo veía como estaban mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se sintió la muerte en el ambiente, en segundos dejo de existir ese hombre de pelo castaño, solo un 'Avada Kedabra' de parte de su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange', y la luz de sus ojos se escapo y callo a ese maldito velo y desapareció... en ese momento, todo, ¡todo! Acabo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y después de recordar todo, cayo dormida a los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con el, con el hombre que mas había amado, y que se había ido para siempre.

'Todo lo hecho, hecho esta, el pasado es pasado y nada va a cambiar. Por que mi vida sigue y todo tiene un fin; solo espero que un día mis lagrimas acaben, porque así parare de llorar'

Con ese pensamiento se fue a un mundo del cual no quería despertar, donde vivía feliz, junto a Sirius Black.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, mil disculpas porque creo que hubo unos guiones que no se marcaron, pero si es entendible;)

Cuidense Muchio y porfavor, dejenme un Review, quiero ver que opinan sobre esta historia(:

Hasta la proxima;)


End file.
